Petites douceurs yaoistes
by oOSkyblueOo
Summary: Recueil d'écrits sur le couple Harry Potter x Severus Snape. Nouveau !
1. Où est passé Morphée ?

**Auteur** : _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis si contente de refaire enfin une nouvelle présentation. Le retour, haha ! Bon, celui-ci ne va peut-être pas être soudain mais il sera probablement progressif. Ce petit OS (petit, petit .. plus un drabble qu'autre chose d'ailleurs) n'est pas là pour rivaliser de style ou d'intrigue. Je me suis juste fait plaisir, en commençant et – le plus important – en terminant ceci l'espace d'une soirée. Je l'ai probablement écrit car je suis moi-même très fatiguée après une année éprouvante. Bref, enjoy ces quelques minutes de lecture._

**Disclaimer** : _Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'idée de l'histoire. Le reste (c'est-à-dire, tout) appartient à J.K. Rowling._

**Avertissement** : _None, si ce n'est que vous êtes sur le point de lire du yaoi, ici mettant en scène le couple HP/SS._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Où est passé Morphée ?**

« Mmh. Arrête un peu de remuer. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de gigoter, ses joues prises d'une soudaine teinte rouge.

Fuck. Pris sur le fait.

Seulement … il voulait bouger. Il en avait _teeeeeeeellement _envie.

Bouger, bouger, bouger, bouger, bouger.

Chercher toutes les bonnes positions qu'il y avait pour se blottir contre ce corps si chaud, voisin au sien.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il obéit néanmoins à l'injection qui venait de lui être donné et devint immobile. Les yeux grands ouverts dans ce lit vaste, il ne fit plus de mouvement.

... Hum ...

Les battements de cœur.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur les carreaux.

Pourquoi chaque infime petit bruit lui paraissait si fort ?

Crap. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir chaud.

Doucement, trèèèèès doucement, il se mit à déplacer sa jambe, de manière à l'écarter de celle de la personne d'à côté. Leurs peaux nues collées ne l'aidaient pas à se refroidir. Il fit glisser délicatement sa jambe pour retrouver la fraîcheur du drap.

Aucune réaction ? Bien.

Il se résolut donc à bouger un peu plus, amorçant une rotation de son corps.

« C'est fini, oui ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouvait anéantit à l'ennui, au manque de sommeil, réduit par son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant, de savoir que la personne qui est à côté de lui dort paisiblement et que ce n'était _pas_ son cas. Lui, il trimait pour trouver Morphée, qui deux heures plus tard, n'avait toujours pas jugé utile de venir vous passer la bonne nuit, et il resta là, baignant dans sa sueur et son irritation.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Un soupir vint de l'autre côté de lit.

« Bon, » Dit Severus en se redressant de manière à avoir son dos contre l'entête du lit, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry releva des petits yeux timides et coupables vers lui.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Je vois ça … »

L'homme aux cheveux longs se mit à fixer son amant et attendrit par sa bouille désespérée, se résigna.

« Allez viens. » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il se réfugia dans la douce étreinte qu'il venait de lui être offert.

Aaaah, c'était mieux, tout d'un coup.

« Tu sais, je pensais l'autre jour à quelque chose. » Commença Severus. « Si on partait en vacances ? Juillet et Août s'annoncent et j'ai eu une discussion aujourd'hui avec Albus, où il me disait qu'il n'aurait besoin d'aucun professeur à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Etant donné qu'on aurait alors les mêmes vacances, j'ai trouvé assez sympathique l'idée de s'éloigner un peu du monde magique et de se reposer un peu. Alors, pourquoi pas la France ? Ou l'Ireland ? Dans tous les cas, un petit village calme, dans une auberge tranquille où on ne serait que tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Hein ? Harry ? »

L'interpellé avait ses yeux fermés et la poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Severus sourit tendrement.

Morphée était passé.

* * *

_°L'auteur se relit avec peine, les paupières lourdes également.° Bon, vais dodo moi._

_Review ? °Petits yeux suppliants°_


	2. Mal en point

**Auteur : **_Tada ! Me revoilà assez rapidement ! J'ai décidé de faire de ces deux drabbles successifs un recueil pour ainsi permettre la liberté dans mes écrits. Je pourrai ainsi vous en mettre plusieurs, peut-être pas chaque jour mais sachez dans tous les cas que vu le plaisir que j'y prends, j'essayerai d'y faire des entrées fréquentes. Merci à tous pour vos mots, qui m'encouragent à reprendre de plus en plus l'écriture._

**Disclaimer : **_Si l'idée de cette histoire m'appartient,_ _le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

**Avertissement : **_Si ici, il n'y a pas de sexe explicite, il est néanmoins évoqué vers la fn du drabble. De plus, vous êtes sur le point de lire une fanfiction yaoi, qui inclut une relation entre deux hommes, ici Harry Potter et Severus Snape._

_Et enfin, comme toujours, bonne lecture et prenez deux secondes à la fin, pour me donner votre avis. Il est important._

_

* * *

_

**Mal en point ...**

_Dans un petit chalet dans les Alpes …_

« Aie. Aie … Aiiiiiiie. »

Harry avait le ventre en feu. Encore mouillé après sa trempette, il était à présent allongé sur un imposant canapé moelleux, se tordant sous la douleur cuisante dans son estomac.

« Vite ! Dépêche-toi ! » Cria-t-il en direction d'une personne s'affairant dans la pièce voisine.

La répartie ne tarda pas.

« Allons, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? » Répondit une voix rauque et masculine.

Le Survivant se lamenta.

« Hélas ! » Il se tortilla sur le canapé. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'état dans lequel je suis ! »

Il commença à faire semblant de pousser quelques sanglots plaintifs. Cette idée d'aller se baigner dans le lac était certes guillerette mais il ne savait pas que les choses auraient pu tourner comme ça … Harry en gardait des séquelles.

D'impitoyables séquelles.

« C'est … c'est comme si … une épée me traversait le ventre … » Balbutia le souffrant, une grimace sur son visage.

Severus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un regard moqueur, un bol à la main.

« Quelques minutes. Je te demande juste quelques minutes. »

Harry gémit longuement, le cou tendu vers le Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je tiens à préparer ton 'remède' _moi-même_. »

Un silence hésitant plana dans le salon tandis que les deux hommes restaient fixés l'un sur l'autre.

« Tu es cruel. » Lâcha finalement Harry avant de se retourner et de se réinstaller sur le divan.

Severus laissa échapper un doux rire puis disparut afin de s'affairer à la santé de son petit protégé.

Harry, quant à lui, se remit à gigoter de manière immature. Merlin ce que son ventre lui faisait mal ! Ne voyant plus son compagnon, il l'appela d'une voix traînante.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, Severus revint et s'arrêta devant le couchage de son ancien élève.

Il sourit et dit avec une pointe de tendre moquerie :

« C'est bon. Tu vas vivre. … Le repas est prêt. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, il poussa un râle satisfait et se rua dans la cuisine. Son amant le rejoint et regarda, attendrit, l'amour de sa vie manger avec précipitation. Celui-ci déclara entre deux bouchées :

« Oh, au fait, la prochaine fois, tu feras l'amour au brochet dans le lac. Moi, ça m'donne trop faim. »

* * *

_Voilà un deuxième petit drabble. J'ai ouvert ce recueil mais je ne sais pas si les updates seront régulières. J'y jetterai probablement de temps en temps quelques écrits, tous sur mon - notre couple préféré : Harry et Severus. Sur ce, je vous dis merci pour vos gentilles reviews et vous encourage à prendre deux secondes pour en mettre une nouvelle._


	3. Café matinal

**Auteur : **_Coucou chers lecteurs. Voici un nouveau drabble qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Il est exposé tel un **POV Harry **et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je vous laisse le découvrir, vous préviens que j'ai déjà pratiquement fini l'autre drabble (donc ça va vite) et que je vous recommande de laisser des reviews._

**Disclaimer : **_Basiquement, tout, sauf cette tooouuuuuute petite histoire, appartient à Mme J.K. Rowling._

**Avertissement : **_Hum, hum ... dois-je vous le rappeler, vous vous apprêtez à lire un HP/SS, entendu ? _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un tour.

J'aime comment il marche. Une allure imposante, une sorte de danse envoûtante, une démarche si masculine et emplie d'une élégance que jamais, _jamais_ je ne pourrai trouver chez quelqu'un d'autre. Un pas si sûr, familier, cher à mes yeux et séduisant en diable.

Deux tours.

J'aime bien le regarder quand il dort. Habituellement, ses cheveux d'ébène sont étalés sur l'oreiller et le drap lui arrive juste sur le bas du ventre, ce qui me donne envie de poser ma main sur son ventre plat, et de m'allonger à ses côtés, la tête sur sa poitrine, pour écouter son cœur.

Trois tours.

J'aime quand il travaille. Pouvoir contempler son expression sérieuse, encadrée par les mèches noires qui tombent doucement autour de son visage et viennent parfois caresser ses lèvres. J'aime le voir concentré à sa tâche, quand il se préoccupe entièrement à ce qu'il fait car il est encore plus beau dans ce moment et que je ressens pour lui une admiration sans failles.

Quatre tours.

J'aime bien quand je sais qu'il va m'embrasser. Quand je peux le _sentir_. Il me regarde et je m'aperçois que ses yeux pétillent de désir alors qu'il fixe ma bouche envieusement. J'aime lorsqu'il s'approche de moi brusquement, après être resté immobile plusieurs secondes, qu'il glisse sa main sur ma joue pour finalement la fourrer dans mes cheveux tandis qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres avec ferveur.

Un sucre.

J'aime quand il mange. Il est si poli et distingué dans ses gestes. Ses couverts sont posés avec propreté autour de son assiette et il saisit à la fin de son repas, la serviette sur ses genoux pour la frotter délicatement sur sa bouche. Et parfois, lorsqu'il déguste le gâteau au chocolat que je lui ai préparé avec tout mon amour, je peux voir l'espace d'un instant sa langue lécher furtivement le chocolat qu'il aurait pu laisser sur ses douces lèvres.

Puis un autre.

J'aime quand il me prend dans ses bras lorsque je suis sur le point de pleurer. Il pressent la chose et je sais que mes deux yeux verts remplis de larmes est une vision qui lui est insupportable. Dès lors, il se serre contre moi, de façon à ce que je puisse me coller contre son torse pour laisser aller mon chagrin, enfouir ma tête au creux de son cou, et que l'odeur de son parfum calme mes sanglots.

Un peu de lait.

J'aime quand il arrive. Quand de loin ou soudainement, je le vois apparaître et que je reconnais cette silhouette que j'aime tant. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et je suis tout à coup euphorique, comblé de joie. Puis, j'aime quand il me voit et que ses yeux restent fixés sur moi. Que je perçois tout le désir qu'il a de me rejoindre ou le bonheur discret que il a en me contemplant, en pensant à tous les moments que ce regard pourra engendra, tant de si bons moments. Quand je sais qu'il est l'heure pour nous d'être heureux.

Encore un tour.

Et enfin, j'aime quand, au réveil, il prépare son thé et qu'il prépare mon café. Mon café qu'il connaît par cœur. Quand il le prépare avec tant de soin, d'attention et d'amour. Quand j'en profite chaque matin, pour réaliser à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je suis bien, ici, avec lui. Quand j'en profite chaque matin, pour faire une liste des choses que j'aime chez lui, de tous ces petits détails que je chéris et que je veux chérir pour le reste de mes jours.

Juste l'instant d'un petit café matinal …

* * *

_Tada ! A bientôt pour un petit drabble. En attendant, REVIEWS._


	4. Les Sorciers font du ski

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous. Vous avez vu, comment les updates sont rapides ? Je m'en réjouis beaucoup ! Il me tient réellement à coeur de vous remercier chers lecteurs pour vos nombreuses reviews, en espérant encore et toujours que vous oserez en mettre davantage. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire, mais il n'y a qu'une minorité qui me dit ce qu'elle en pense. D'ailleurs, sachez que si vous avez des idées de drabbles que vous voulez que je développe, je suis à vrai dire ouverte d'esprit à vos remarques !_

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est ces petites histoires, que je revendique joyeusement._

**Avertissement : **_Une fois de plus, je le rappelle, vous êtes sur le point de lire un HP/SS, qui ici met en scène des caractères plus sexuels que dans les autres drabbles._

_Bonne lecture à tous et rendez-vous à la fin._

* * *

**Les sorciers font du ski**

* * *

Severus était mortifié. Littéralement mort de trouille.

Baissant les yeux pendant quelques secondes, il vit l'énorme étendue blanche qui occasionnait sa peur et également, son état bloqué. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à toutes les techniques qui pourraient le sortir de cette situation gênante, quand soudain il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il glissait sur la poudre laiteuse.

Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement avant de souffler avec anxiété :

« Nononononononon. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient peu à peu malgré la force qu'il mettait dans ses jambes pour les fléchir et pour placer ses pieds en chasse-neige.

Alors qu'avec inquiétude, il dérapait de petit palier en petit palier, un courant d'air s'immisça comme une flèche dans ses cheveux et un Harry tout fringant vint s'arrêter avec une facilité naturelle une mètre plus bas que Severus.

Il sourit narquoisement devant la posture de son amant.

« Donc tu n'as _vraiment _jamais skié. » Ricana-t-il, son masque relevé sur sa touffe capillaire, de manière à l'écraser.

Severus prit un air digne, que contredisait sa position saugrenue.

« Le … 'ski' est une pratique moldue auquel je ne suis pas familier. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude ria plus franchement. Son conjoint lui jeta un regard noir.

« Mr. Potter, » Claqua sa voix grave, « veuillez fermer votre clapet. Malgré les apparences, je suis _extrêmement_ à l'aise. Le … paysage est magnifique d'ici. »

Harry, une expression pétillante et narquoise sur le visage, parcourut du regard le corps tendu du professeur de Potions.

« Mouais … »

Severus, agacé et se sentant faiblir, décida qu'il était temps de faire partir Harry.

« Au lieu de remettre mes capacités en cause, tu peux aussi m'attendre en bas. »

L'ex-Gryffondor acquiesça en gardant un petit sourire en coin, puis lança tout de même :

« Je t'attendrai sûrement à l'appartement. »

Sur le point de poursuivre sa descente, il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois.

« Et … peut-être que je serai en train de t'attendre. Peut-être que _par hasard _je serai nu aussi. »

Après un petit clin d'œil, il disparut en prenant de la vitesse et de la fluidité dans sa glisse.

Severus avala lentement sa salive.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck !

Bon, il fallait y aller maintenant.

Lentement, trèèèèèès lentement, Severus remit ses pieds parallèles, pour continuer à glisser sur la pente.

Après tout, un Harry sans le _moindre _petit bout de tissu recouvrant son corps d'apollon, l'attendant dans l'appartement valait bien la plus grosse honte de sa vie, non ?

* * *

Severus, allongé sur des draps blancs, poussa un long gémissement sous les mordillements qu'Harry s'amusait à procurer à son cou.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas traîné pour descendre … » Chuchota le jeune homme en souriant sous l'effet de ses caresses.

« Tais-toi. Et continue donc. » Somma Severus.

Plusieurs petits baisers à l'oreille plus tard, Harry voulait de nouveau taquiner son amant.

« Alors … demain … on fait la piste noire ? Ou tu préfères peut-être … le jardin d'enfant ? »

Un oreiller lui arriva sur la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

« P'tit imbécile. De toutes les façons, la prochaine fois, on ira en Ecosse. Quand il n'y aura plus de neige. »

Harry mit sa tête sur le coussin tout près de celle de Severus, qu'il se mit à regarder amoureusement.

« J'irai où tu voudras. » Confia le plus jeune.

Severus joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

**Fin.**

* * *

_C'est ici que se termine ce nouveau drabble. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot et pour tous les méchants qui n'auraient pas pris la peine de lire ma note d'auteur, je vous rappelle qui vous est totalement permis de me laisser commentaire sur le drabble mais aussi vos idées pour des drabbles que vous souhaiteriez voir concrétisées. A bientôt !_


	5. Un mauvais rêve

**Auteur : **_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour mon retard, mais en moment, je travaille donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer de poster sur ce recueil. Néanmoins, je me suis penchée sur les idées que vous m'avez données via reviews (merci à tous) qui se révèlent pour la plupart pas mal. Je vous encourage donc à m'en envoyer d'autres car on ne sait jamais quel drabble pourra être posté prochainement, s'il ne sera pas basé sur VOTRE idée. A vos reviews ! Pour ce nouveau drabble, je l'ai fait un peu plus sombre (on dit que les écrits de l'auteur reflètent son humeur ...) mais avec toutefois une happy end, ayant moi même rarement de plaisir à lire des récits tristes (sauf s'ils sont bien écrits, les émotions bien transmises, ...). Enjoy le récit et rendez-vous à la fin._

**Disclaimer : **_Rappelons-le, rien ne m'appartient._

**Avertissement : **_Ce drabble met un scène un couple yaoï (deux hommes), ici Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Rien, si ce n'est la curiosité, ne vous oblige à lire._

**N.B : **_Un drabble est une courte histoire. Plus courte qu'un OS. Enfin je crois ..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Un mauvais rêve**

* * *

Parti.

L'appartement était dénué de ses affaires. Mes yeux restaient scotchés sur cette vision si irréelle qu'était la pièce obscure, désemplit de ses effets. (_J'ai dans la tête le moment dans Forrest Gump où Jenny a quitté la maison et que Forrest fixe sa chambre vide._)

Après un long silence, j'appelai son nom, qui froidement, me revint par les murs, sans réponse. Une vide énorme fit alors son chemin jusqu'à mon estomac, tandis que j'eus l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber … dans un puis sans fond, dans un enfer sans sortie où les murs, si glissants que je ne pouvais m'y accrocher, me toisaient avec mépris.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien suspecter ? En partant, n'avais-je pu rien repérer ? Un petit signe, un indice, qui m'aurait laissé deviner l'explication de son départ ?

Non. Il n'y avait rien.

Avais-je été aveugle ?

Pourtant pas.

Alors, quelle était la raison ? Etais-je un mauvais compagnon, un amant exécrable, un gamin capricieux, un poids infect pour lui ?

J'avais besoin de lui. Là. A l'instant. Qu'il arrive et me dise que tout ça n'est qu'une énorme farce de mauvais goût. J'ai toujours eu besoin de lui, réalisai-je alors. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais été qu'un vulgaire parasite qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jambe, tandis qu'il me traînait, tel un boulet de prisonnier. Peut-être aussi que nos discussions, nos moments de tendresse, d'intimité, nos promenades, chaque réveil n'étaient que pour lui des sources de torture.

De la même façon, je suis quasi sûr que les fois où il me consolait, où je lui racontais mes problèmes ne devaient que l'agacer, alors que moi, elles me rendaient léger.

Mais il n'était plus là pour moi. Il avait fui dès qu'il le pouvait, préparant probablement son plan des semaines, voire des mois à l'avance, endormant ma méfiance, simulant ses sentiments.

Soudain, je poussai un soupir horrifié.

Etait-il parti pour rejoindre un autre homme ? Un autre homme qui lui, faisait son bonheur ? Se voyaient-ils déjà depuis quelques temps, dans mon dos, se retrouvant la journée ?

Fuck. J'étais si faible, pensais-je en essayant sans aucune douceur, les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. J'avais envie de me foutre des baffes, de me faire comprendre, de me faire aller mieux mais peu importe à quel point j'essayais, je savais au fond de moi que cela ne servirait à rien.

Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Ou ne pas fait ? Ne l'ai-je pas assez accompagné, épaulé ? Si seulement je pouvais revenir dans le passé, pour rectifier mes erreurs. Je serais plus doux, plus attentif, un peu plus indisponible pour qu'il me veuille, je serais indispensable.

Ainsi, je me sentais bafoué, humilié, jeté vulgairement sur un trottoir et laissé là pour compte, avec un vague et agressif « Débrouille-toi ».

Etais-je donc devenu par sa faute un petit mioche crevard, qui ne serait se débrouiller par la suite ? Seulement, au moment présent, en dépit du fait que je tentais de toutes mes forces, la suite, je ne la voyais pas. Mon futur, c'était avec lui que je l'imaginais. En partant, il a emporté avec lui bien plus que ses affaires.

Et, planté là, je me détestais. Pour ne pas savoir quoi faire. Pour devenir un légume, un tas amorphe dénudé de toutes envies, de tous buts, de tous objectifs, de toute force pour continuer.

Si j'empêchais mes larmes de couler, ma gorge se serrait douloureusement, un serpent m'étouffait profitant de ma passivité pour accentuer son emprise et bientôt, je ne pus plus respirer.

… Tant mieux, au fond …

La seule lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores des fenêtres devint de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Puis, ma tête heurta la pierre froide et sans réaliser que j'étais tombé, je sombrais vers les abysses de mes plus grands cauchemars.

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ! Réveille-toi. Touuuut douuux. Oui, comme ça, ouvre les yeux. » 

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Wow. C'était ma voix ça ?

« Je suis revenu et je t'ai découvert sur le sol, inconscient. Quelques médicomages sont venus et ont soigné quelques blessures mais ils sont repartis rapidement, obligés par leur emploi du temps. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre ton réveil. »

Très lentement, je relevai ma tête douloureuse pour promener mon regard aux alentours. La vision de la pièce vide me sauta une nouvelle fois aux yeux. J'interrogeai Severus par mon expression d'incompréhension.

« Nous allons déménager. » M'avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire et en caressant tendrement mon front.

Un mauvais rêve ... Juste un mauvais rêve.

The end.

* * *

_Voilou pour ce drabble. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire en attendant le prochain : poster commentaires et idées. Vous m'inspirez :) Je vous fais des gros bisous et au prochain drabble !_

_- petit bouton en bas pour les reviews _


	6. Seuls au monde

_**Auteur : **__Bonjour à tout le monde ! Désolée pour la lenteur de la nouvelle update, j'ai eu du pain sur la planche ces derniers temps et encore la fin de la semaine s'annonce tout aussi crevante. Je fais mon possible pour écrire des petites choses par ci, par là, histoire de vous faire plaisir (à moi aussi, on va dire). J'apporte une __**rectification due à une erreur de ma part**__ : ce que j'écris ne sont pas des drabbles, les drabbles étant environ de 100 mots, mais plutôt des petits petits OS Je vais plutôt les appeler écrits, et je vous demande de m'excuser pour cette confusion. A part ça, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel écrit, en rapport avec l'été dans lequel on rentre peu à peu. Il est un peu plus ... hum ... Bref. Je vous laisse lire et tiens à vous dire que je suis toujours ouverte à vos propositions (j'en ai même mis certaines à l'oeuvre et que les autres m'inspirent beaucoup XD)._

_**Disclaimer : **__Pas à moi. Sauf l'île peut-être ? Ô triste réalité, non, je ne m'appelle pas non plus Bill Gates._

_**Avertissement : **__Tout d'abord pour le pairing : HP/SS, which means un Harry Potter/ Severus Snape. Deuxièmement, beware of the content un peu plus érotique. Oui, été température grimpant moins de tissu. Rooh, j'aime ma logique._

**_Note pour les reviewers : _**_Un grand merci aux reviewers récurrents comme tout ceux du dernier chapitre, qui m'ont fait plaisir avec les petits mots : _**_Touraz_****_jenni944_****_ptit beurre au nutella _**_(personnellement, tu pensais peut-être que c'était du pain en référence à ton pseudo, uhuh), _**_Rockeuse dans l'Âme_****_Only-4-you_**_. Je pense que je me mettrais bientôt à faire les RAR, désolée de ne pas m'y être déjà mise. Patience dear friends, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (ou quelque chose comme ça)._

* * *

_**Seuls au monde ... **(oui, oui, en référence au film. Parce que Tom Hanks, c'est le meilleuuuuur. )_

* * *

Le son des vagues se répercutant contre le rivage emplissait Harry Potter d'une réelle sensation de bien-être, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux doucement. Il sentait l'étendue d'eau fraîche l'entourer gentiment et le bercer par ses remous. Ses pieds reposaient sur le sable fin et le faisait goûter au velouté pur. Alors qu'il se laisser aller à somnoler et tanguer, le soleil le caressait des ces rayons, le chauffait ainsi délicieusement, en même temps que l'eau marine le refroidissait.

Il était à présent à deux doigts de ronronner. Ouvrant mollement les yeux, il tomba sur la vision d'une belle plage blanche, limitée par une belle forêt à la verdure luxuriante et exotique, et également peuplée d'un parasol rouge, couvrant une chaise longue et un homme allongé dessus.

Cet homme, c'était son amant.

Il se prit pour la énième fois à le contempler, si séduisant ainsi posé, un livre dans les mains et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon noir, son torse nu d'une blancheur diaphane exquise.

Harry n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie : qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux. Qu'il aille sur la plage le trouver ou que lui vienne dans l'eau pour le cueillir, il n'en avait que faire car tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment précis, c'était d'être collé à cette peau si douce, celle de l'homme qu'il chérissait tant. Et la distance qui les séparait ne faisait que l'exacerber seconde après seconde.

Exauçant son souhait, son amant releva les yeux, dans le premier but de s'assurer de la santé de son amour. Il s'aperçut que celui-ci, avec seulement son torse musclé dépassant des flots, le fixait ardemment. Tout de suite, son regard fut comme happé par cette œillade brulante, qui le dévorait lentement, alors qu'il sentait le désir de rejoindre Harry le conquérir progressivement.

Ne laissant rien paraître de son impatience, il se leva lentement, déposa son livre sur le transat à la même vitesse, déboutonna les boutons de son pantalon qu'il mit à côté de son livre. A une vitesse similaire, il s'avança, sentant avec bonheur ses pieds sur le sable doré. Paisiblement, il arriva au rivage, et marcha dans l'eau sans s'arrêter, imperturbable.

Le cœur d'Harry battait une symphonie grandiose pendant qu'il voyait avec allégresse Severus s'approcher de lui. Ces secondes, il les adorait. Elles étaient promesse de tant de bons moments à venir. Severus arriva à sa hauteur et de quelques centimètres plus grand que lui, baissa son menton pour planter directement ses yeux dans les siens. Harry ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ses deux prunelles noires si profondes, dans lesquelles il aurait volontiers accepté de s'y noyer entièrement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était même penché et faisait désormais une fixation sur les lèvres de Severus, qui semblaient lui crier de venir les capturer.

Severus eut un sourire en coin. Il déposa sa main sur le caleçon d'Harry pour tâter la bosse qui déformait le tissu.

« Alors Potter, on ne sait pas se retenir ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, amusé par l'halètement soudain qui était sortit de la bouche du jeune homme.

Harry, soufflé par l'intonation délicieusement basse et affreusement sexy de la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait face, eut du mal à respirer et sans s'en apercevoir, entrouvrit la bouche. Le contact des doigts de Severus, simplement posés sur son érection naissante, lui arracha un frisson tandis que sa respiration se fit un peu plus pressée. Il chercha son souffle lorsque les doigts longs et fins se mirent à le caresser sensiblement et eut l'impression que ses poumons n'étaient plus assez grands pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement.

« Severus … » Murmura-t-il.

La caresse de son prénom prononcé ainsi par l'homme qu'il aimait fit déglutir Severus plus lentement. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, tout en prenant soin de ne pas les sceller ensemble.

« Oui ? » Répondit-il du même ton.

Harry retint un gémissement lascif en sentant la bouche de son amant effleurer la sienne et sentant le contact sur son bas-ventre s'accentuer.

« Je t'aime … » Parvint-il à souffler.

Severus embrassa la lèvre supérieure d'Harry puis vint fourrer sa bouche près de son oreille, la lui mordant gentiment et déposant certaines parcelles de son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Susurra-t-il, tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans le caleçon de son amant.

* * *

_Sadique ? Moi ? Non mais ça va pas ! C'est maintenant à vous d'imaginer, eheh ... Bref, je vous dis à la prochaine fois et espère pouvoir lire pleiiiiin de reviews, auxquelles (attention) je répondrai sûrement :) Bisous à tous._


	7. Pour la qualité du sommeil

_**Auteur : **Coucou à vous ! Merci encore d'être là pour ce 7ème mini OS J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il ne plait pas mais j'ai beau l'avoir corrigé des milliers de fois, je n'ai pas trouvé comment l'améliorer ... Il me reste donc vous, sur qui je compte pour me donner votre avis :) Je vous le rappelle, vos idées d'OS sont plus qu'accueillies, que je sois tenue au courant de vos envies ! Au fait, une dernière chose : j'ai à peu près fait toutes les RAR sauf celles de anonymes, donc merci tout de même à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ..._

_**Disclaimer : **Rien, sauf le lapin rose et le journal (que Severus a touché XD) ne m'appartient._

_**Avertissement : **Juste pour le pairing cette fois ci : Harry Potter / Severus Snape. Les pas contents ou les fermés d'esprits cliquent en haut, à droite._

_Bonne lecture à tous, que je vous zaimeuh. (Vive mon français.)_

* * *

**Pour la qualité du sommeil (ou histoire de Lapin Rose)**

* * *

Harry Potter, 22 printemps et toutes ses dents, un corps d'apollon et en fonction comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'illustre Ecole de Poudlard, reçut un brusque coup sur le front. Alors plongé dans un sommeil peuplé des rêves de lapins roses, d'arbres producteurs de sucettes, de rivières de chocolat, il se réveilla peu gracieusement en bougeant précipitamment. 

« Kessssskecé ? »

Il regarda autour de lui, encore embrumé, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette floue non loin de lui. Avec des cheveux longs noirs. Et qui l'observait impassiblement, un journal à la main _(l'arme du crime )_.

« Severus … » Chuchota Harry avec un sourire endormi, refermant à moitié ses yeux …

… Avant de comprendre. « C'est toi qui m'a frappé ?! »

Il y eut un silence traître qui ne paniqua pas Severus. Harry sentit sa mauvaise humeur monter d'un cran. Il allait réitérer sa question quand Severus y répondit.

« Je n'ai aucun regret à _gentiment tapoter_ quelqu'un qui _ronfle _et _glousse _pendant qu'il dort. »

Le dit Potter étouffa un « Oh ! » indigné et se releva un peu plus alors que son amant lui se remettait debout puis s'éloignait du lit, sans le moindre remord, sans prêter attention à l'homme gesticulant follement derrière lui.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne ronfle pas ! Et je ne glousse pas non plus ! » S'écria l'homme en question, vexé.

Après s'être extirpé des draps, il commença à suivre sans prendre la peine de se couvrir d'un autre vêtement que son caleçon noir, le professeur de Potions, qui s'éloignait tranquillement dans leur appartement.

« Severus, tu m'écoutes ? » Lui demanda-t-il, pendant que l'interpellé lisait posément le journal en avançant.

« Mmh. » Fut son grognement en guise de réponse.

Harry laissa tomber et finit par retrouver la chambre, afin de commencer à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Dans le salon, Severus prit place dans un fauteuil sans se soucier de son amant. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte.

« Bonne journée. » Dit innocemment Severus sans relever la tête.

Harry s'arrêta à peine et en ouvrant la porte, marmonna un « Ouais, c'est ça. » pour ensuite la claquer derrière lui.

Severus tourna la page de son journal.

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait deux heures. Deux longues, interminables, pénibles heures pour Severus, qui attendait de retrouver l'ancien Gryffondor. Harry et lui ne s'étaient pas revus depuis ce matin et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait probablement du prendre son repas dans les cuisines, pour s'épargner du temps mais il n'était toujours pas rentré comme il le faisait d'habitude pour dormir avec lui.

Décidément inquiet, Severus s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans le salon des cachots, attendant d'une seconde le retour de l'amour de sa vie. Mais il avait beau attendre, il ne venait pas.

« Merde. » Lâcha Severus, anxieux comme jamais.

_

* * *

_

Harry était poursuivi par un GIGANTESQUE lapin rose. La créature lui courait après, la terre tremblant sous ses pas lourds. Le jeune homme entendit l'effrayante chose l'appeler en un grave borborygme, ne prit pas le temps de se retourner et préféra accélérer autant qu'il put. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, le lapin rose se rapprochait encore, toujours … Harry se retourna et vit avec horreur qu'il était sur le point d'être attrapé par la patte poilue et …

Et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, le souffle court. Il se rendit compte que son réveil était du à l'activité qu'il sentait derrière lui, générée par un corps dont il devenait l'identité.

« Je pensais qu'il serait plus utile pour sa Majesté que je dorme dans mes appartements, étant donné que je ronfle et glousse. » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique à l'homme derrière, qui venait de se blottir contre lui.

Seul le silence répondit à Harry tandis que Severus le serrait plus fort, se collait encore plus à lui. Harry entendit un reniflement discret. Son cœur fit un bond et il voulut soudainement se retourner mais Severus le maintint dos à lui.

« Severus … tu vas bien ? » Demanda soucieusement Harry.

La voix rauque et légèrement tremblante de son amour lui répondit.

« Je suis désolé … Ne me laisse plus … Ronfle et glousse, j'm'en fous. ... Mais reste avec moi. »

Harry, la gorge serré, sourit dans l'obscurité, parvint finalement à faire face à Severus qu'il embrassa tendrement, avant de s'endormir la tête dans son cou, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs corps collés.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Voilà pour celui-ci. :) J'en étais NETTEMENT moins satisfaite, il y avait comme un truc qui n'allait pas mais j'avais beau le corriger, rien n'y faisait. Donc, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour le porchain ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à continuer de reviewer et de me faire part de vos idées, vous êtes toujours bienvenus (et vous avez des réponses ). Bisous à tous !_


	8. Joyeux Noël !

_**Auteur : **Hello tout le monde ! Je suis enchantée de voir que les petites douceurs vous plaisent, vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai pu avoir au dernier écrit. Pour ce nouveau, j'ai hésité à le publier, étant donné que j'en avais deux en réserves. Oui, j'hésitais donc sur lequel serait le prochain mais je pense faire des modifications sur l'autre, notamment sur la fin (ça sera un cadeau, alors je tiens à ce qu'il soit vraiment bien). J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire, même s'il est plus court et ... que vous allez encore me sauter dessus parce que je n'ai pas écrit assez (c'est fait exprès ) mais ne vous en faites pas, puisque l'autre jour, j'ai mis sur papier un lemon, comme ça pour la pratique, qui sera probablement publié (je vois les regards menaçants) mais après là aussi des modifications (oui, je vois aussi vos couteaux). Donc, mes chers zoulous, enjoy bien, j'essayerai de garder avant de partir en vacances des post régulières (ou fréquentes)._

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Ah, si les menottes ... comment ça, ça sonne mal ?_

_**Avertissement : **Soyez sur vos gardes kiddo, on reste dans du slash, avec ici des intonations un peu perverses._

_Sinon, bonne lecture et keep reviewing !_

* * *

**_Joyeux Noël ... (ou comment faire une soirée chaude en saison froide ?)_**

* * *

Je n'aime pas Noël. J'ai toujours détesté cette sordide fête de famille, puante d'hypocrisie et dégoulinante de sentiments. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce soir, je me verrais contraint de fêter Noël autre part que seul dans mes appartements, en tête à tête avec un silence qui n'est que bienvenu. 

Et il se serait installé depuis de longues minutes déjà, si mon amant cessait de tambouriner comme un fou à l'entrée de mon bureau.

« Severus, ouvre-moi ! » je peux entendre de ma place.

Oui, j'ai envie de le laisser rentrer. Mais … j'ai aussi peur que ma malédiction me poursuive et gâche cette soirée également. Je préfère encore qu'Harry aille avec des amis pour la soirée et me laisse ruminer mes pensées. Bien sûr, c'est sans compter sa fichue détermination de Gryffondor.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Je relève un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qu'il en est, cependant je me souviens que je hais de la même façon les surprises, sachant que celles-ci tournent mal pour moi également. L'hésitation s'infiltre en moi progressivement, comme un serpent vicieux et je me mets à fixer la porte qui de temps à autre, tressaute légèrement.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire … »

Bon, ça y est, j'hésite _franchement_. Je me lève, essayant d'oublier la petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je deviens faible et me dirige vers le panneau de bois. Apparemment, Harry a sentit mon activité, puisqu'il est maintenant silencieux. Putain, je suis sûr que le gamin affiche un sourire triomphal.

Ma main se pose sur la poignée et je m'arrête pour réfléchir. Je me dis que j'ai encore la possibilité de faire demi-tour lorsque j'entends un « Severus … » à l'air coquin est soufflé derrière la porte. Ma conscience fait ses bagages et je tourne la poignée.

La porte s'ouvre et - … _Oh my god _… Mes résolutions s'évaporent définitivement et ma respiration se coupe.

Qui aurait cru qu'un Harry nu, et accessoirement doté d'une paire de menottes et d'un regard pervers se tenait là derrière depuis tout ce temps ?

'Et dire que j'allais presque laisser passer ça' je pense tandis que mon amour se rapproche avec le sourire aguicheur s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Joyeux Noël. » Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'occuper de celle-ci et de se coller contre moi.

Sur le coup, je suis presque sur le point de sourire … De rire de joie … Enfin, n'oublions pas que je suis Severus Snape, tout de même.

Ce gosse a juré décidément juré ma perte

Mmmh n'empêche, je crois que j'adore Noël depuis.

**_The End._**

* * *

_Oui, je sais, vous avez des envies de meutre. Mettez sur papier avec les reviews ! Elles me tiennent tant à coeur. Au fait, je tiens à faire une petite note à propos de l'ancien drabble, après avoir vu vos reviews : je ne voulais pas que vous ayez une image de Severus pleurant mais celle d'un homme sensible et anxieux en ce qui concerne l'homme qui aime plus que tout. Et parfois, sous l'effet du stress, les larmes peuvent venir toutes seules ..._

_A la prochaine et gros bisous !_


	9. Harry fais moi peur

_**Auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'étais un peu prise ces derniers temps. Quand on s'ennuie à Paris au début des vacances, on trouve le moyen de s'occuper, eheh. Pour en revenir à ce nouvel écrit, je voudrais le dédier à une de mes lectrices préférées, qui a passé avec brio son code il y a quelque temps, je nomme ma douce, ma belle, ma Cathy :_ **Asuka Snape**_, tout d'abord pour la féliciter mais aussi pour la remercier de sa fidélité, de son incroyable gentillesse, de son talent, de toute sa chaleureuse personnalité, qui depuis le début, on fait plus que m'accompagner._ _Et puis, vous savez tous que tous ce que j'écris vous est dédié à vous aussi, chers lecteurs._

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire, à laquelle je m'accroche désespérément pour conserver ma dignité _

_**Avertissement : **On est toujours dans un relation yaoiste : Severus Snape / Harry Potter._

_**Note : **Merci à tous les reviewers, spécialement aux anonymes. Je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire de réponses à leurs mots mais qu'ils sachent qu'ils me touchent tout particulièrement._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Harry, fais-moi peur **(hommage à la série Shérif, fais-moi peur ?XD)

**

* * *

**

Sur une route dans la campagne perdue, une petite voiture rouge sinuait avec difficulté entre les virages et les nids de poule. Secouée par la conduite hasardeuse d'un conducteur visiblement inexpérimenté, elle crachait parfois quelques petites pointes de vitesse, qu'elle enchaînait aussitôt avec des freinages brusques.

Si l'envie vous prenait de vous rapprocher, vous pourriez entendre, provenant de l'intérieur de l'automobile, des cris aigus qui montraient un affolement évident et des jurons sonores qui montraient eux, un mécontentement clair.

Si une nouvelle envie vous prenait, celle de regarder plus attentivement pour discerner les propriétaires de ces drôles de sonorités, vous pourriez voir le passager, un homme grand aux cheveux longs, au visage lisse et au charme ténébreux s'accrochant désespérément aux différentes poignées dans la voiture, ainsi que le conducteur, un jeune homme aux orbes émeraudes et à l'expression affolée.

« Harry, nom de Dieu, ralentis ! » S'écria Severus.

Seul un petit cri lui répondit et voyant le prochain virage arriver, le maître des Potions saisit la poignée au-dessus de la portière pour s'y tenir fermement. Le dénommé Harry fit revenir la voiture tant bien que mal sur la route sinueuse, les yeux écarquillés sous la panique qui venait de le traverser.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! » Râla de nouveau l'aîné, secouant la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

Harry, tout en 'conduisant', se sentit vexé.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à le faire ! » Rétorqua-t-il en lâchant soudainement le volant pour croiser les bras.

Severus, horrifié, plaqua ses mains sur le cercle en cuir, pour ne pas les faire dégringoler de la falaise.

« Tu es malade ou quoi ? Maintiens AU MOINS les pédales correctement ! »

Si le contexte n'avait pas été aussi dangereux, Harry aurait volontiers ri de l'état dans lequel il mettait son amant. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs mois qu'il s'essayait à la conduite, avec Severus comme professeur. Même si ses débuts s'étaient révélés désastreux, il avait acquis avec la pratique, une certaine aisance.

Severus, qui le croyait enfin prêt pour une première sortie, décida donc d'effectuer la leçon du jour, non pas sur un parking ou sur une route plate et vide, mais sur une route de campagne. Mal lui en était pris car il semblait que le terrain était fort déplaisant pour rassurer son ancien élève de magie et actuel de conduite, totalement effrayé à la vue du ravin qui longeait le chemin.

Alors voilà comment une joyeuse séance d'apprentissage se transformait en scène de film d'action digne d'un réalisateur hollywoodien. Le problème de la situation, aussi drôle qu'elle aurait pu être est qu'elle était périlleuse pour les deux hommes.

Prenant conscience que leurs stress ne rendaient la tâche que plus ardue, le professeur reprit son sang-froid en fixant la route pour se concentrer et en inspirant profondément. Il calma son conjoint en lui assénant des conseils, que celui-ci mit en pratique.

« Voilà, c'est bien comme ça. Maintenant, tu gardes tes pieds dans cette position, de manière à ce qu'on garde une vitesse régulière, d'accord ? » Dit-il au plus jeune.

Ce dernier déglutit avant de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et se focalisa sur la mission qui venait de lui être confiée.

Finalement, après encore quelques petites frayeurs inutiles, ils virent avec triomphe la route devenir plus plate et le chalet de Severus apparut dans leur champ de vision, apportant un grand soulagement aux deux protagonistes.

Garée rapidement, la voiture fut vite arrêté et désemplit de toutes présences. Severus, excédé, s'était hâtivement extirpé de l'habitacle, souhaitant ne plus avoir affaire avec le malade de la route aujourd'hui.

Harry, qui remettait ses esprits en place, aperçut son amant se diriger vers la maison avec une démarche furieuse (_Oui mais … classe quand même, hein. N'allez pas l'imaginer en train de faire des pas gigantesques, tel un bonobo._). Il décida d'aller s'excuser et partit donc en courant pour le rejoindre.

« Severus ! » L'appela-t-il. « Attends-moi ! »

Ce que bien sûr celui-ci ne fit pas. Harry se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus mal. S'il y avait une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était de se disputer avec Severus.

« Allez, Sev', ne me fais pas la tête pour rien ! C'est bon, on est rentré maintenant et on est tous les deux en bonne santé ! »

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'arrêta subitement et d'une posture menaçante, se retourna lentement. Toujours à la même vitesse, il réduit la distance entre lui et Harry et dit d'une voix basse, doucereuse, laissant transparaître une rage froide :

« 'En bonne santé' ? Tu te rends compte, qu'on aurait pu mourir tous les deux ? Que la falaise, on aurait pu la descendre et se tuer, tu m'entends ? Et apparemment, tu n'as pas encore compris que cela m'embêterait beaucoup de te perdre. Tu m'énerves à ne pas prendre conscience de tes actes, Harry ! Alors maintenant, fous-moi donc la paix et va voir là-bas si j'y suis ! »

Et laissant Harry planté là, abasourdi, il partit dans une des chambres, et claqua la porte violemment.

'Meeeeeeerde.' Se dit Harry en se plaquant la main sur son front.

Tada ! La culpabilité avait frappé à sa porte et demandait maintenant un entretien avec lui. Jusqu'ici, il ne mesurait pas la conséquence de son comportement dans la voiture. Cela lui avait même paru amusant à quelques reprises. Mais depuis que Severus lui avait exposé son point de vue, le sien avait changé du tout au tout de la même façon. Dire qu'il aurait pu les tuer tous les deux …

_

* * *

_

« Severus ! S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi ! » Cria Harry une fois de plus derrière la porte, en tambourinant dessus de temps à autre.

Celle-ci, à son grand désespoir, demeurait fermée. Harry ne voulait plus plaisanter : il voulait revoir Severus ! Tout comme il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et si possible, passer la nuit avec lui !

Mais, ce foutu panneau en bois resté diablement fermé.

Crap.

Harry, comme pour se défouler, le fusilla avec un regard noir peu efficace. Puis se re-concentra sur sa plaidoirie.

« Allez. Please ? » Supplia Harry, d'une voix taquine. « Je serai très gentil gentil gentil ? »

Soudain, le bruit d'une serrure qui est tripotée se fit entendre et plusieurs secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit devant un Severus à l'air ombrageux.

« P'tit con. » Marmonna-t-il.

Harry lui sourit devant cette insulte qui depuis longtemps, ne le vexait plus et répondit fièrement, ses lèvres étirées :

« Je sais. »

Severus laissa un petit sourire s'échapper à son tour et se décala pour laisser Harry pénétrer dans la chambre. Celui-ci ne se pria pas, entra presque en trottinant tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

**The End.**

* * *

_Tada ! Finished. Donc encore une fois merci et bravo pour ma douce que j'adoooore très fort. Et merci également à vous tous pour être aussi gentils et encourageants. Bisous et à la prochaine._


	10. Une Occasion Spéciale

_**Auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour les petits retards, mais vous connaissez les vacances : elles ne sont parfois pas vraiment propices à une installation prolongée devant l'ordinateur pour écrire calmement et longuement. Ici et là, voici un nouvel écrit, un peu plus long que les autres. Je ne sais pas s'ils forment une continuité, c'est à vous de vous l'imaginer suivant vos désirs. J'espère rester à la hauteur de la plupart d'entre vous._

_**Disclaimer : **Nothing belongs to me, except for the ring. All is the property of Mrs J.K. Rowling._

_**Avertissement : **Vous vous apprêtez - ou pas - à lire un fic **yaoi**, c'est à dire : **traitant d'une relation entre deux hommes**. Demi tours aux homophobes._

_Un dernier petit mot (qui en sera plus qu'un) qui voudrait juste vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos idées et vos encouragements. Puis, bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Une Occasion Spéciale.**

* * *

« Bon – bonjour … je - »

« Bonsoir Messieurs. » Coupa le jeune homme en uniforme qui venait de se planter devant notre table. Je pouffai silencieusement du bafouillage de mon amant.

Puis m'attendant à ce que Severus prenne les devants et déclare nos commandes, je me figeai devant le silence qui régna à la place : ce dernier ne pipait mot. Je décidai alors de reprendre le relais, comprenant que son absence n'était du qu'à sa nervosité, certes inhabituelle, mais qui comme beaucoup d'autres, méritait un petit coup de main.

« Bonsoir ! Nous avons fais notre choix : je pense que je vais prendre le délice de melon accompagné du jambon de Parme et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il prendra le carpaccio de bœuf et ses ravioles aux épinards. » Dis-je doucement au garçon en montrant d'un coup de menton Severus.

« C'est noté Messieurs. Souhaitez-vous des rafraîchissements ? »

« Pour le moment, nous ne prendrons que de l'eau, mais nous vous ferons signe quand nous souhaiterons prendre une bouteille de vin. »

« Très bien messieurs. Vos plats vous seront servis dans quelques minutes. »

Le serveur prit ensuite les menus de nos mains et nous pûmes de nouveau être seuls. Je me focalisai sur l'homme qui me faisait face et que je me mis à contempler amoureusement.

« Hey … » Murmurai-je à Severus qui se mettait à guetter de manière inquiète les alentours, « tu es toujours aussi stressé dans les restaurants moldus ? »

Je lui pris gentiment la main afin d'attirer son regard à croiser le mien et lui fis un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Il semblait angoissé, ce qui me paraissait exceptionnel étant donné la maîtrise propre à mon amour et sa capacité à garder son sang-froid. Je commençai à imaginer de possibles catastrophes qui auraient pu lui arriver ces derniers temps, en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer. La prise en compte que chaque jour un peu plus la place de Severus dans ma vie s'accroissait ne me faisait pas ressentir la moindre gêne. Il était mon bijou le plus précieux et je voulais passer toute ma vie à en prendre soin, même s'il était parfois troublant de réaliser à quel point je pouvais me faire du souci pour lui.

« Tout va très bien. » Me souffla-t-il pour me rassurer, s'apercevant de l'angoisse qui m'envahissait sous les idées que j'énumérais dans ma tête.

S'attendait-il à ce que je crois à cette pathétique tentative qui avait pour but de calmer mes peurs ? Oh non, Severus Snape ! Tu n'allais pas m'avoir aussi facilement. Mais néanmoins, je décidai de feindre Celui-Qui-Ne-S'inquiétait-Plus, dans le but ne pas créer un nœud infernal à l'occasion de ce diner.

« D'accord … Alors, comment se sont passés tes cours aujourd'hui ? Pas de mini Potter faisant de nouveau rage ? » Lui demandai-je en plaisantant.

Malgré le fait que j'essayais de dissiper le climat étrange du début de la soirée par des allusions guillerettes sur notre passé, Severus demeurait assez fermé, et toujours aussi nerveux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter plus sérieusement mais ne voulais que cela se sache. Mon sourire restait donc accroché à mes lèvres en attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Non, non. Une journée comme les autres … habituelle. Potions, cours, Albus, tout le grand tintin. Bref. … Et toi ? Du nouveau au Ministère ? De nouvelles enquêtes pour les Aurors ? »

J'appréciais son effort pour au moins me retourner ma question, même si la réponse à celle que je lui avais posé sonnait drôlement faux.

« A vrai dire, oui, nous avons aujourd'hui enfin arrête Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle a immédiatement été transférée à Azkaban et je dois dire que je suis plus que soulagé de voir cette sorcière retourner à son camp de vacances. Je crois que cette arrestation vient de me délier d'un des derniers poids de mon passé. Tu es à vrai dire, la plus belle des personnes qui me soit de conserver à mes côtés. »

Je m'apprêtais à prendre sa main et la caresser doucement quand le serveur arriva à notre table et déposa nos plats devant nous. Nous commençâmes donc à manger tranquillement, nous laissant bercer par la musique du petit groupe jouant sur une scène quelques pas plus loin ou bien par le bruit des diverses conversations qui se tramaient entre les tables. Non pas que j'aimais le silence mais celui-ci n'était pas celui que nous pouvions connaître de temps à autre.

« Ton plat est bon ? Je ne me suis pas trompé ? Tu aimes les ravioles ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? J'ai fais le bon choix non ? Et puis pour- » M'enflammai-je soudain.

« Harry. Stop. » Trancha Severus, son air sérieux revenant peu à peu. Il fit un signe au serveur qui se pressa pour revenir.

« Amenez nous le dessert. Rapidement. » Fut l'ordre qu'il lui donna et auquel le garçon s'acquitta hâtivement.

A peine plusieurs minutes plus tard, deux fondants au chocolat accompagné d'une petite boule de glace à la vanille vinrent atterrir devant nos nez. Si normalement, lui et moi en raffolions, je sentais que ce soir mon appétit faisait grise mine.

« Harry, il faut que l'on parle. »

Mon souffle se coupa soudain. Tous les éléments s'associaient soudainement ensemble pour me mettre face à mon échec évident et la réalité bien trop dure : Severus voulait me quitter. Je réalisai soudain que les prochaines minutes allaient être les pires de ma vie, et qu'à tout jamais elles allaient être gravées dans ma mémoire pour me hanter, chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort. Je me sentis désespérément faible et dépendant alors que mes yeux se mouillaient déjà sans avoir pu l'empêcher. Severus le remarqua lui également.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi attentionné alors qu'il était sur le point de me laisser seul ? Soudain, mes sanglots survinrent et j'eus la brusque envie de tout lâcher.

« Pourquoi ? Je – hic – je n'étais peut-être pas – hic ! – le meilleur des compagnons envers – hic – toi mais j'ai tellement essayé de l'être ! »

Je me doutais que la plupart des gens présents au restaurant devaient maintenant tourner la tête vers notre table, attirés par les bruits de mes pleurs et franchement, je m'en foutais complètement.

« Severus, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Ne me – sniiif – laisse pas comme ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je … je ne peux pas faire ma vie sans toi. Je suis arrivé à un point où je n'arrive plus à imaginer mon avenir sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je ne suis peut-être pas parfait mais donne moi une autre chance de m'améliorer … s'il te plait … » L'implorai-je avant de me plier en deux pour pouvoir cacher mes larmes dans mes genoux.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, je sentais les douces mains de Severus venir se poser sur mes genoux avant de se plaquer délicatement sur mes joues et me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hey … » Fut le murmure bien trop mignon qu'il m'adressa, « il n'y aucune raison de se mettre dans des états comme celui-ci. »

Je le fixai d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il prit une longue inspiration à laquelle je répondis par une grimace.

« Ca fait depuis plusieurs mois que j'y pense. J'ai longuement hésité, non pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie mais parce que j'avais peur. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations aussi sérieuses que la nôtre est devenue tout comme il me semble que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que je t'aime toi. »

Je séchais mes larmes. Une question néanmoins subsistait.

« Alors … pourquoi veux-tu me quitter ? » Lâchai-je la voix mal assurée.

Severus laissa sa main caresser ma joue, me sourit et me répondit :

« Qui t'a dit que je voulais te quitter ? »

Tandis que mes sourcils se haussèrent, je vis Severus fourrer sa main dans sa poche et en ressortir une petite boîte bleu marine. Ma respiration se coupa et je le vis ouvrir l'écrin et me tendre un anneau scintillant, que je trouvai magnifique dès la seconde où mes yeux vinrent se délecter de sa forme.

« Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Définitivement, je sentis mon cœur faire des milliers de bonds dans ma poitrine et j'expirai brutalement, ne me souvenant plus que mon souffle s'était bloqué.

« Oui. Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui. Oui ! »

Un grand sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu vint éclairer les traits de Severus, sur qui je me penchai pour lui prouver mon désir d'engagement par un long baiser.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Voilou. Simplet comme tout mais, comme ça, j'aurais abordé quelque chose de plus sur notre couple préféré Gros bisous à tous en espérant vous retrouver au prochain écrit._


	11. Vendredi soir

_**Auteur : **Mes chers amis, me voilà sous vos yeux implorant votre pardon pour cette longue absence ! Cette année ne manque pas d'exams très importants et je me dois d'étudier convenablement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire aussi je sais que ce que je vous offre n'est pas la ration habituelle. Cependant, je tâcherai de reprendre tout ça pendant les vacances d'été. Merci encore à vous pour vos mots et que je lis attentivement en me déléctant. Conseils, avis, je suis à l'écoute de vos propositions !_

_**Disclaimer : **Nothing belongs to me, except for the ring. All is the property of Mrs J.K. Rowling._

_**Avertissement : **Vous vous apprêtez - ou pas - à lire un fic **yaoi**, c'est à dire : **traitant d'une relation entre deux hommes**. Demi tours aux homophobes._

* * *

**Vendredi soir (ou comment revisiter l'art de la glandouille)**

* * *

_« Tu es gonflé tout de même. Dis. Tu m'entends ? Tu m'écoutes ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je rêve. Tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? Ne m'oblige pas à - »_

_« Bon, je peux lire mon livre tranquillement maintenant ? »_

_« Quel toupet ! »_

_« … Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

_« Loin de toi, immonde créature ! »_

_« Très bien. A dans quelques minutes ! »_

_« Oh non ! Je suis sérieux cette fois-ci ! Tu ne me reverras pas de sitôt ! … Tu sais quoi ? Je vais même te dire que je te quitte. »_

_« Je n'ai pourtant pas joué au Loto ce matin … »_

_« Tu es ignoble avec moi ! Je n'en peux plus. Tu as intérêt à changer de comportement vite fait ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, c'est que je n'ai absolument pas envie. »_

_« De toutes les manières, je pars retrouver mon amant ! »_

_« Bah voyons. Eh bien dis lui bonjour -»_

Severus poussa un soupir morne, son regard consterné fixant le poste de télévision. A ses côtés, Harry contemplait avidement les péripéties de la série débile.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi qu'on va éteindre la télé. » Fût la supplique désespérée de Severus.

« Oh arrête un peu de râler ! C'est bientôt fini. En plus c'est l'épisode où Bryan avoue à Mélissa qu'il n'a jamais aimé Kévin mais qu'il a tout de même couché avec Brandon malgré le fait que Kimberley soit – »

« Oui, ça va. … Et que ferais-tu, si je te disais que si tu appuies sur le petit bouton rouge de la télécommande, beaucoup de bonnes choses t'attendent … ? » Lui susurra-t-il finalement.

Harry se figea et tourna lentement sa tête vers celle de son amant.

« Je dirais que je résigne tout de suite mon abonnement à Canal Plus. » Souffla-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Il se jeta sur lui, entreprit rapidement de les déshabiller pour passer aux choses sérieuses et n'accorda plus un seul regard à son téléviseur de toute la soirée.

_Voilou, voilou. Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir d'écrire autre chose que des dissertations. Bref, je vous dis à une prochaine fois en espérant tout de même vous garder au fil des chapitres !_

* * *


	12. Ah, les vacances!

_**Auteur : **__Bonjour tout le monde! Pardon pour ces longues absences, je ne vous oublie pas mais les examens sont vraiment partout. Je pense à vous, l'écriture me manque et je m'y remets cet été normalement. J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vous avez un début de vacances plutôt sympa et que vous êtes bien heureux. Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, c'est en les lisant ou les relisant que je reprends confiance. _

_**Disclaimer : **__Nothing belongs to me, except for the ring. All is the property of Mrs J.K. Rowling._

_**Avertissement : **__Vous vous apprêtez - ou pas - à lire un fic __**yaoi**__, c'est à dire : __**traitant d'une relation entre deux hommes**__. Demi tours aux homophobes._

_

* * *

_

**Ah, les vacances !**

**

* * *

**

« C'est pas possible, enfin ! » S'écria Harry, scandalisé. « Je m'en fous royalement que vous soyez désolée ! »

Severus se retourna pour voir la multitude de regards fixés sur eux. « Mon Dieu, quelle galère. » Pensa-t-il. Embarrassé devant les expressions choquées des personnes dans la file derrière eux et auxquels il faisait des sourires gênés, il se lança dans une approche discrète.

« Harry, s'il te plait, calme-toi. »

« Non Severus, ça suffit. On ne prendra pas une seule seconde de plus pour un con. VOUS M'AVEZ ENTENDU ? » Reprit-il, sur le point de se jeter sur la jeune femme en face d'elle. Il était presque sur le point de grimper par-dessus le comptoir pour lui faire avaler son chignon. Malgré le fait que Severus était honteux, il était sur le point de rire à cette vision de son compagnon fulminant. Quand Harry s'énervait, c'était pour de bon et la femme devant lui en faisait l'expérience.

« Ecoutez-moi bien ma p'tite dame, » lui dit-il en pointant un index menaçant, « je viens de marier à cet homme et je ne tolère pas ne pas avoir les mêmes privilèges que tout le monde sous prétexte que je suis homosexuel. Alors, vous allez revérifier les places en première classe parce qu'honnêtement, après les trois couples qui ont pu en bénéficier avant nous, j'estime qu'il ne faut se foutre de la gueule du monde ! »

La « p'tite dame » le regarda d'un air bovin puis se remit à pianoter sur son vieux clavier d'un air las.

« Pour la troisième fois, Monsieur, je n'ai plus de places en première classe. J'ai attribué les dernières au couple qui est passé juste avant vous. »

Harry se tourna vers son mari l'air plus courroucé que jamais. « Je vais la tuer celle-là. » lui dit-il franchement. Il pivota à nouveau.

« Appelez-moi votre supérieur. » La voix du Survivant claqua tandis que les yeux de la femme s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme plus âgé arriva près des comptoirs. Il repéra le couple de jeunes mariés et s'avança vers eux, une certaine expression sérieuse mais paniquée. Le jeune homme engagea la conversation.

« Harry Potter, enchanté si on peut dire ça comme ça. Votre employé prétend ne plus avoir de places en première classe pour les jeunes mariés en lune de miel alors que les trois couples avant nous ont pu avoir cet avantage. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? » Expliqua cordialement Harry.

L'homme, gêné, se retourna vers la femme au comptoir en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses ongles manucurés.

« Messieurs, je suis affreusement désolé pour ce malentendu. Il y a dû avoir une erreur dans le système informatique. Nous vous placerons en première classe près d'un hublot afin de vous faire profiter de la vue. Vous aurez également un pass pour des produits gratuits. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et nous vous présentons à nouveau nos excuses pour cette erreur. »

Satisfait, Harry étouffa le « Humphf » qui montait en lui et se tourna vers la femme pour lui réclamer les billets. Celle-ci les lui tendit enfin en marmonnant « Désolée pour cette erreur, passez un agréable voyage. »

Harry lui arracha presque les billets avant de siffler :

« C'est ça. »

En prenant leurs bagages, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent.

« Quelle grosse moche. »

« Harry, ça suffit maintenant, calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas t'énerver ainsi en public. »

« Tu as raison. Mais justement je ne connais rien de mieux pour nous déstresser tous deux que … LE SHOPPING ! » S'exclama-t-il avant d'entraîner Severus vers les boutiques de Duty Free. Severus gémit plaintivement et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une première boutique auprès d'un Harry Potter parcourant les rayons à toute vitesse.

« Oh regarde ! Et ça, c'est génial ! Je l'achète hein ! » Entendait-il de temps à autre avant de le voir disparaitre à nouveau derrière une étagère.

Severus se dirigea vers le rayon cigarettes. Après tout, peut-être allait-il en avoir besoin …

Peu après qu'il soit passé à la caisse, Severus se mit à attendre Harry devant la vitrine du magasin. Il sentit la présence de son mari étrangement derrière lui et se retourna pour se voir nez à nez avec lui.

Harry, les yeux implorants, tendait une petite boîte de chocolats à Severus, ceux qu'il savait être ses préférés. Il dit d'une petite voix : « Je suis désolé … »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ah, Harry Snape-Potter, vous êtes malpoli, vous êtes immature, vous êtes impatient et insupportable … Mais qu'est-ce que je vous aime ! »

Les bagages posés par terre, Severus accueillit Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Cette lune de miel allait finalement bien se passer ...

* * *

_Here you go. J'ai commencé trois autres petits trucs comme celui-ci donc ça ira assez vite. Je m'attaque aux suites des grosses histoires. A la prochaine!_


	13. Départ

Auteur : _Coucou tout le monde. Suite à quelques reviews me demandant quelque chose de triste et étant moi-même passer ces derniers mois par une petite phase de dépression, j'ai écris donc un court chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite : il n'est vraiment pas joyeux. Si vous avez le moral fragile ou que vous n'aimez pas la tristesse, évitez dans ces cas là de le lire. Woala, sinon, désolée pour l'absence, ce n'était pas des mois très drôles._

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je vous le rappelle. Tout est la propriété de JKR. _

Avertissement _: Bon, vous êtes quand même toujours dans un yaoi, une relation consentie (hein) entre deux hommes. _

_Bonne lecture à toutes/tous !_

_

* * *

_

**Départ**

Le haut-parleur de l'aéroport se mit à grésiller et annonça le départ imminent du prochain vol pour Bordeaux. Plusieurs passagers se levèrent pour se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement, les mères de famille traînant bagages et enfants par le bout des bras. Les hôtesses s'affairaient à accueillir les voyageurs. L'annonce résonna à nouveau dans le complexe et deux hommes baissèrent la tête.

« Tu es sûr de prendre la bonne décision ? »

« … J'ai du mal à dire. Maintenant, je sais qu'il faut que je parte, il vaut mieux. Et j'ai déjà pris toutes mes dispositions ; Laura m'attend pour m'héberger. »

L'homme aux cheveux longs soupira, fixant à nouveau le sol. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il fronça les sourcils. Severus n'arrivait simplement pas y croire, pas à s'avouer que quelque chose de tel pourrait se passer entre eux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les forces nécessaires pour résister à ce changement. Il voulait tout simplement rentrer et que tout devienne comme avant. Et qu'ils se marient enfin, sans les problèmes, sans les doutes, sans les peurs …

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ? » Demanda-t-il au jeune homme qui, debout et tenant ses valises, le regardait de ses yeux verts.

« C'est compliqué Severus. Cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. Il faut que tu nous laisses du temps pour respirer. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'arrive … Mais je sais qu'il faut que je parte. »

La gorge de Severus se serra tandis qu'il laissa échapper :

« Tu reviendras ? »

Harry se détourna et se mit face à la vitre donnant sur les pistes de décollage.

Un grand silence fit office de réponse.

* * *

Six mois.

Six mois depuis qu'il avait pris ses affaires et embarqué sur cet avion.

De nombreuses heures durant, Severus restait assis en fixant la porte de son cachot, espérant y voir entrer Harry.

Mais rien, aucune nouvelle. Pas une lettre, pas un signe, pas un article dans les journaux. Rien.

Severus n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter la dépression. Psychologue, nouvelles activités, reprise intensive d'un apprentissage poussé des potions, il avait tenté beaucoup de méthodes pour oublier la déception sentimentale. Il avait essayé de s'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre mais sans un franc succès. Il se complaisait dorénavant dans une solitude qu'il comblait par le travail.

Severus y pensait encore, bien sûr … et ne comprenait toujours pas. Cette incompréhension le dévorait chaque jour à petits feux. Elle s'insinuait en lui, faisait ressurgir des questions douloureuses et des remises en question destructrices. Il en venait à s'insulter pendant des heures. Un cuisant sentiment de culpabilité l'affaiblissait toujours plus. C'était de sa faute, bien sûr. Il en était persuadé, il avait tout gâché. Le jeune Gryffondor s'était lassé de son caractère associable, de ses humeurs désagréables, de ses attentions maladroites, de son manque de tact, …

Il avait l'impression de le voir partout. Il croyait le croiser dans la rue, remarquait son prénom soudainement écrit partout, sur les magasins ou dans les magazines, dans les livres magiques ou dans les journaux. Il en hurlait de rage lorsqu'il sentait son cœur faire un bond puis retomber douloureusement.

Le soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être submergé par ses souvenirs. Il avait tout gardé dans une boite. Il l'ouvrait, relisait ses lettres, regardait longuement ses cadeaux, ses photos. C'était comme irréel, cette époque magique lui paraissait si proche et si loin à la fois. De temps en temps, ressortant une bouteille de Firewhiskey qu'il finissait seul dans ses appartements, il venait à se demander si tout ça avait réellement existé. Non, il devait être fou. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, une période magique accordée par les Dieux comme un court répit dans sa vie misérable.

Peu à peu, le Maître des Potions dépérissait, seul. La vie ne lui semblait être qu'une punition et il attendait patiemment le jour où il ne ressentirait plus rien. Il aurait pu se donner la mort mais cette solution aurait été trop lâche. Severus, s'accablant de remords, voulait au contraire ressentir cette douleur, cette responsabilité tragique. Il avait compris depuis trop longtemps que la boule bloquée au fond de sa gorge ne désemplirait jamais.

* * *

Ce soir là, Severus n'avait pas eu la force d'aller manger. Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne se rendait plus dans la Grande Salle, détestant l'atmosphère guillerette pour laquelle il ne ressentait aucune inclination. Il dinait seul, dans ses appartements. Mais ce soir, comme tant d'autres, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il prit sa baguette, actionna le tourne-disque moldu offert par Harry et entendit les premières notes de l'Adagio d'Albinoni.

Il se leva de son fauteuil en vieux cuir et marcha vers une armoire du salon. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit un verre et une bouteille de bourbon. Puis il revint s'installer dans son fauteuil, soupira lourdement et sentit son cœur se serrer en écoutant la mélodie. Celle-ci avait deux effets différents sur lui. Elle pouvait amplifier la douleur qu'il avait au fond de sa gorge serrée ou la soulager en la transformant en sanglots libérateurs. Il se servit un verre, se reposa en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil et tourna de sa tête sur la côté pour fixer le tourne-disque d'où s'échappaient les accords plaintifs.

Petit à petit, il vida son verre, s'en resservit un autre dans le même élan et le vida de la même manière. Il lui semblait ces soirs là qu'une soif gigantesque le dévorait, qu'il ne pouvait se rassasier du liquide et qu'il sentait que la boisson compensait faiblement le vide qui s'était creusé en lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, il commençait à sentir la douleur annihilée par l'ivresse que lui procurait l'alcool. La musique retentissait en boucle dans la pièce froide. Parfois, il se mettait à rire douloureusement, comme pour se moquer de son sort ridicule. Il était pathétique, incapable de remonter vers la surface. Voilà pourquoi Harry l'avait quitté. Il n'était qu'un misérable, sans volonté, sans âme. Un damné qui ne mérite pas de rédemption.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Vite, trop vite, il s'écria d'une voix forte mais éméchée : « Harry ? ». Et regretta tout de suite ses mots. Il repartit dans un éclat de rire, dissimulant son envie de hurler de douleur. Il vit la silhouette d'Albus apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement. Son expression peinée et triste agaça Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Cracha-t-il alors au directeur. Le vieil homme s'assit silencieusement sur un fauteuil et invita Severus à prendre place près de lui. Severus ricana puis voyant le sérieux de l'homme en face, soupira. Il se leva, tituba soudainement, manquant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Albus se leva d'un bond dans le but d'aller aider son collègue. Severus cria presque « Non ! » en tendant la main vers l'homme pour lui faire comprendre de rester assis. Avec difficulté, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil en face du Directeur et s'y écroula.

« Severus, nous devons parler. » commença Albus avec douceur.

« Albus, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Gardez votre discours, je le connais par cœur. Je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre à nouveau. »

Le directeur soupira lourdement, baissa la tête en fixant ses mains jointes. Après un long silence, il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« J'ai eu des nouvelles. D'Harry. »

Severus sentit son souffle se couper. Il releva un regard plein de haine vers le vieil homme, son visage déformé par le ressentiment et le mépris. « Et alors ? » siffla-t-il.

Albus fixa Severus de manière profondément triste. Le professeur remarqua alors qu'Albus avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Sa curiosité, sa rage, son inquiétude et sa souffrance montèrent en puissance.

« Alors ? » Cria-t-il cette fois. Sa voix claqua dans ses appartements, l'écho dur se répercutant sur les murs de pierre.

Albus prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis désolé Severus. » dit-il dans un murmure.

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Ca veut dire quoi désolé ? Hein ? Désolé de quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Un silence tendu prit place entre les deux hommes. « Répondez-moi ! » Ordonna le professeur. Severus était hors de lui. Son ignorance lui était insupportable.

« Je dois vous avouer la raison du départ d'Harry, Severus. » Il prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui du professeur. « Harry était malade, Severus. Il avait contracté le virus du Sida. Il n'avait pas fréquenté d'autres compagnons mais lors d'une transfusion de sang, une seringue non désinfectée lui aura porté une fatalité bien trop triste. Il l'a apprit sept mois auparavant et a décidé de partir pour ne pas mettre en péril votre santé. Cette décision n'a jamais remis en question les sentiments qu'il portait à votre égard. »

Severus respirait maintenant à une vitesse folle. Ses points étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il voulait de rage y enfoncer ses ongles. Il pinça ses lèvres pour réprimer des sanglots tandis que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Mais … et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ? C'est MAINTENANT que vous me dites la vérité ? Vous m'avez menti Albus, pendant six mois ! Vous savez ce que j'ai traversé pendant six mois ! Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI maintenant ? » Hurla Severus, fou de rage et de douleur.

« Harry préférait garder ce secret pour lui, pour ne pas vous faire de mal. » Dit Albus d'un ton calme.

Soudain, une prise de conscience fulgurante glaça entièrement Severus.

« Attendez … pourquoi vous me dites qu'il 'était' malade ? » Siffla Severus. Albus baissa la tête de nouveau. Severus mit une main sur sa bouche en balbutiant « Oh mon dieu », sa voix étranglée par un sanglot.

« Je suis désolé Severus … Harry est décédé ce matin, dans un hôpital en France. »

Severus lâcha son verre qui vint s'éclater à ces pieds. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de réprimer les pleurs qui lui montaient à la gorge, sa main toujours plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Tenez, il avait laissé cette lettre pour vous. » Albus lui tendit une enveloppe et se leva. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, tourna la poignée et se retourna une dernière fois pour voir son professeur anéanti. Il lui dit une dernière fois : « Je suis sincèrement désolé Severus. ». Puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

Severus n'y tint plus et commença à pleurer. Il laissa s'écouler dans ses sanglots rage et douleur. Il répétait inlassablement: « Non, non, non ! ». Son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe dans sa main. Et doucement, il l'ouvrit et en extirpa la lettre. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent sur ses joues maigres lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture du jeune homme qu'il aimait tant.

_Mon Severus, _

_Je ne puis te dire à quel point je ne peux me pardonner. Depuis ces quelques mois, je ne vis plus. Je suis passé dans un monde étrange où mon existence n'a plus de saveurs, les paysages plus aucunes couleurs et où je ne ressens rien d'autre que douleur. La culpabilité rend ma vie, ou ce qu'il en reste, amère. _

_Je m'en veux d'être malade. Sans ce coup fatal de la destinée, nous aurions fini nos jours ensemble. J'en suis persuadé. Je comprends maintenant lors de ton absence à quel point j'aurais voulu faire toute ma vie avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je ne vis plus. J'attends patiemment la délivrance finale, mon dernier souffle qui m'ôtera peut-être cette douleur dévorante. Je dis peut-être car je suis persuadée que même la mort ne sera pas assez pour apaiser mon chagrin. _

_Je m'en veux d'être parti Severus. Si tu savais à quel point je voulais rester avec toi. Mais j'avais peur, tellement peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dépérir, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois si faible, si chétif, si maigre et pâle. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à souffrir les mêmes maux que moi. _

_Combien je m'en veux … Cette culpabilité me dévore, me tue à petit feu. Elle est pire que cette infâme maladie. Je pense à chaque seconde à toi, je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, si tu penses à moi ou si tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre … Tu vois, rien que de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre et je pleure ! C'est automatique, je ne peux même pas songer à cette idée. Mais ce n'est pas sur cette pensée que je veux que nous nous quittions._

_Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un autant que toi et je ne regrette aucun des moments avec toi. Tu as fait de ma vie un paradis. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, bien plus que tu ne le penses et aujourd'hui, je veux que tu continues à rendre les gens heureux comme tu as su le faire pour moi. _

_Severus, tu es l'amour de ma vie, l'homme avec qui j'aurais passé toute mon existence. Le temps, la maladie, la mort, rien ne pourra changer cette certitude. Je ne vis que dans l'attente de te retrouver dans ce monde, ou dans un autre. _

_Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours._

_H.P._

_

* * *

_

Voilà, encore désolée pour cette ambiance lugubre cependant, il me semble qu'il faille aussi parler des problèmes graves de la vie. Alors, n'oubliez pas, sortez couverts et ne faites pas n'importe quoi :) Bisous et à bientôt pour des aventures (beaucoup) plus joyeuses, je vous l'assure ! Vous m'aviez beaucoup manqué...


End file.
